Never Again
by stormclouds09
Summary: This is my take on how Beck and Jade get back together. Takes place after Driving Tori Crazy.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N): This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you all like it. It's basically just my take on how Beck and Jade get back together._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. _

…

Beck...

It's been a really long time since Jade and I broke up and we haven't talked ever since then. Sometimes, it feels great not to have Jade around to ruin the moment for me and for other people. Although, sometimes, it amuses me when she does that but she can be just really mean.

Beck Oliver sighs as he enters the doors of Hollywood Arts for yet another day in school. His thoughts about Jade have been bothering him ever since that day that he rode the party bus with Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Tori and Jade, to school. He was sitting just across her and when they were singing in the bus and he heard her voice, he thought of the days when they were still together and all the fun that they had. Jade was bitter and mean on the outside, but she was a different person when it was just them, alone. She was sweet and nice and she actually smiles sweetly and not because something horrible happened to someone. This was the Jade that he loved and missed so much, although, it was amusing to see her get mad at something. She still looks gorgeous when she gets mad.

I regret not opening the door when she counted to ten.

Beck keeps finding himself spacing out and it's not helping him with his schoolwork. Sikowitz actually had to call him twice to snap him back to reality and whenever he did, he would unconsciously glance at Jade to see her reaction. He always caught her staring for which her reaction would then be to look away and pretend she hadn't stared. Typical Jade.

"Hey man, what's bugging you?" Andre asks as he comes up to Beck. Sikowitz's class had already ended and everyone had already left, except for him and Andre. Beck hadn't even realized that class ended.

"It's nothing." Beck replied coolly. "I just haven't gotten enough sleep and I didn't get my coffee this morning." he made a quick excuse.

Andre stared for a moment, not convinced but didn't want to push his best friend to say something he didn't want to say.

"Alright. Well then let's go get you some coffee." He smiled and motioned for them to get out.

Jade...

I've never gotten over Beck. I still wake up at night, feeling the urge to text or call Beck to tell him about my wonderful dream of cutting up people with scissors, only to crash back to the reality that we weren't together anymore. I sigh and roll over to sleep, only to find out that I can't. I don't know if anyone has noticed that I look a lot tired lately. I just cover it up with make up and lots of coffee.

I miss him. I miss how he could let me get away with murder and still love me anyway. I miss how sweet and playful he was with me. He made noogies fun for me. I miss him loving me. I miss being his girl and I miss him being mine.

It's my fault. Jade West thinks to herself. I should never have let him choose and I should've went back in for him and said sorry. None of this would've happened then. Why did I have to put him in that situation?

She slams her locker door hard ,unknowingly, and gets stares from the other students.

"What?" she exclaims. Being meaner covered up her pain.

"Hey Jade. You're meaner than usual." Tori said with half a smile and a concerned look on her face.

"Shut it, Vega and leave me alone." she spat back.

"You know, if there's something bothering you, it helps to let it out."

"You're not my friend." Jade replied. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Look Jade.. just." Tori sighed. Jade crossed her arms, she was getting annoyed and impatient.

"Come over to my house later. I think I know what this is about and I know that you don't want to talk about it here."

Jade sighed, "Fine." Even though she didn't consider Tori as her friend, she was helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N): Here is chapter 2! Nyahahaha! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. _

…

Beck...

"Andre, do you think..." Beck started to say but couldn't finish because it hurt for him to even think it.

"What is it man?"

Beck sighed deeply and just let it out, "Do you think I made a mistake, breaking up with Jade?"

Andre stared. He was surprised but then again, he knew this would happen someday. Beck and Jade were the best couple that he knew. They complimented each other's personalities and he knew Beck saw a different side of Jade that they all have never seen, when they weren't around. How else would they have lasted that long?

"That's not a question for me to answer man. That's something you should think about yourself." Andre replied.

"It's just... I don't know. I keep thinking about her and I thought I was over her already but I think, I still love her." Those last four words made his heart skip a beat. It hit him hard, he still loved Jade.

"You still love Jade?" Andre asked. He didn't know whether to be happy or concerned for his friend.

"Yeah.. I do." Beck frowned, but then his frown slowly turned into a smile. "I still love her."

He felt that feeling again. The feeling that he only got when he was with her, he felt happy. The kind of happiness that one gets when they get the one thing that they've asked for all year, on Christmas day. Pure happiness.

"I have to get her back." he said to Andre, determination in his eyes.

Jade...

"It's about Beck isn't it?" Tori asked Jade who was cutting up flowers to distract herself.

Jade stopped cutting. She didn't want to be vulnerable again like the time she went to Tori's house when she and Beck first broke up. That hurt her. But she couldn't help it. All of her feelings have been kept in for so long that they all just needed to get out.

"Yeah.." Jade sighed. She just looked down on the floor.

"Just let it out Jade." Tori said, sitting closer to her.

She didn't want to but it just came pouring out of her.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. That day, on Sinjin's stupid game show, when he said that he wasn't happy with our relationship, it just broke my heart. I didn't want to show it but it really hurt me. And when I reached ten and he didn't come out of that door, I wanted to go back in and say sorry and beg him to not go but I didn't. I didnt. Why didn't I? Ugh! I hate myself for that. I shouldn't have let him choose. I shouldn't have counted to ten. I should've just worked things out with him so that we wouldn't have been fighting all the time. I know, you don't see it because I'm always so angry at the world all the time but, Beck made me happy. He was the one thing that I could never stay mad at. He was everything to me. I love him and I want him back."

Jade hadn't realized that she was crying the whole time she was talking. Tori gave her a quick hug and rubbed her back.

"Maybe you didn't think that we see through your bitterness but we do. We see it through Beck. I see how you are when you're stuck to Beck in class." Jade looked up to face Tori.

"You look human when you're with him." Tori joked but that was the best way that she could describe it. Jade was cold and heartless whenever Beck wasn't around and she was always less mean whenever Beck was with her.

Jade smirked at what Tori said and wiped her tears. She was feeling better when she remembered that, it was too late to get him back. He was always surrounded by snotty girls who flirted with him. Pretty barbie dolls who were all the complete opposite of Jade West. He's moved on.

"It's too late for that though. You see him. He's always smiling and flirting with those snotty barbie dolls around school."

"Or maybe not. Who knows what Beck might be thinking." Tori said, trying to give Jade hope.

"Don't try to sugarcoat things. It's reality." Jade said before marching out of Tori's house.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N): And now chapter 3.._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. _

…

Andre...

"Hey Tori, can I talk to you?" Andre came up to Tori as she closed her locker after getting out her school books.

"Yeah. What's up?" she turned to Andre and smiled.

"Um..." Andre looked around to see if the coast was clear then leaned in to whisper to Tori. She followed suit and leaned in to listen.

"It's about Beck." Andre said. He sounded serious and Tori was curious about what the issue was with Beck. She looked at Andre, waiting for him to continue.

Andre cleared his throat and went straight to the point. "He still loves Jade."

Tori just stared wide-eyed at Andre then smiled, "He does?"

"Yeah. He was buggin' about it and he told me yesterday. Look, don't tell anyone but I really need your help." Andre replied, "I need you to see if Jade still has feelings for Beck and then maybe, we could work out a plan to get them back together."

"Get who back together?" Tori and Andre jumped. Standing there with a surprised and confused look on her face was their friend, Cat Valentine.

"Cat! Don't do that!" Tori screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Cat apologized, "but you were whispering and I wanted to join in." she smiled.

Andre and Tori groaned, "Okay, but just don't tell anyone. Got it?" Tori told Cat.

"Got it." Cat giggled.

As soon as that was settled, the trio huddled up and went on with business.

"Back to the issue." Tori started, "Andre, I am way ahead of you. I talked to Jade yesterday and she said that she stills loves Beck and she wants him back. She was really upset that it would impossible for Beck to ever want her back."

Andre laughed, "Well then I guess we're gonna have to prove her wrong." He smiled.

"That's so sweet. They still love each other." Cat smiled.

"Okay, now we need a plan to get them back together." Andre said a little too loudly.

"Get who back together?" Tori, Cat and Andre jumped. Staring at them with a questioning look on his face was Robbie Shapiro and his puppet, Rex.

Tori groaned, "Alright! This party is moving to the janitor's closet." she pointed to the Janitor's closet and motioned for everyone to go in. They all nodded and went.

"I love parties!" Cat exclaimed and ran to the closet, to which everyone reacted to by rolling their eyes.

As soon as they were all packed into the closet, Tori clicked the light on, locked the door and turned to face her friends. "Okay. Now this should be kept only to ourselves. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in response and then started to come up with a plan to get Jade and Beck back together.


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N): _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. _

…

The Kick Back...

Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie have been getting Beck and Jade to talk about each other for the past week and they've been recording their conversations with them. It was all a part of their plan to get the two back together and the Kick Back was the perfect time to put their plan into action. The Black Box Theatre would be empty and available for them. All they had to do now was get Beck and Jade into the Black Box.

"Dude, we still don't have a plan to let me get Jade back. Help me out here." Beck was getting desperate and he was bugging Andre about the plan all week long.

"You'll get her back man. Trust me. I got something up my sleeve." Andre smiled.

"Alright. What is it?" Beck asked, getting excited.

"Uh... Let's talk about it somewhere where no one can hear us." Andre pretended to look around so he could signal Tori, who was by the cheese fountain with Cat and Jade, that he was gonna take Beck to the Black Box Theatre.

"Let's go to the Black Box. No one would be there to hear us." Andre suggested right after he signaled Tori.

"Lead the way." Beck replied and the two left.

As soon as Tori saw that Andre and Beck had already left, she turned to Jade and Cat and said, "Hey. I have something really important to tell you guys."

"What?" Jade asked.

"Can we go somewhere private first? I really don't want other people to hear it." Tori replied.

"Kk! Um..." Cat smiled.

"Janitor's closet." Jade said and started walking but Tori pulled her back.

"Actually, I was thinking more of the Black Box." she said. Jade just shrugged and followed Tori as she started walking, along with Cat.

Beck and Andre went inside the Black Box Theatre and as soon as the door slammed shut, Beck turned to Andre and asked, "So what's the plan?" He was too excited to know the plan and make it work so that he would get his girl back.

"Right. The plan. Uh..." Andre started. He was very nervous about something but Beck couldn't figure out what.

Just when he was about to ask Andre what was wrong, the doors opened and in came Tori followed by Cat and Jade.

"We're here so spit it out." Jade said to Tori. Then she froze when she saw that Beck was in the room too. Just then she felt her arm being pulled and heard a click. Beck was jerked forward and felt something cold brush against the skin on his arm. He looked down just in time for it click. Tori had handcuffed Beck and Jade to each other.

"What is going on?" Beck asked confused.

"Get these handcuffs off of me Vega!" Jade screamed at Tori who just stood there smiling.

"Robbie's on his way." Cat said, looking up from her pearphone.

"What is going on?" Beck said louder.

Jade was busy trying to jerk her hand free from the handcuff, "You're gonna pay for this Vega!" she spat.

Tori and Andre pulled the former couple down to sit on two chairs in the middle of the room, with much resistance from Jade. Just then Robbie came in with Rex and his pearpad. He set Rex down and proceeded to go through his pearpad, looking for something.

"Vega, I swear-"

"Jade, shut up and be still!" Tori cut Jade off. She was now holding her down onto the chair. She would just not sit still.

Andre went over to Robbie and Cat then faced the former couple. I hope this plan works, he thought to himself.

"Okay. I'm just gonna come out and say it." Andre started, "Beck, you still love Jade and you regret not going after her when she counted to ten."

Tori then continued, "And Jade, you still love Beck and you regret making him choose that day. And.. you both want each other back."

Beck looked at Jade who just turned away. She didn't want to be vulnerable again. Her first instinct is to avoid Beck. She didn't want to be hurt again. What if nothing changed after this night? Or things just get worse? She really didn't want that.

"We wanted to help you two get back together. So.." Cat said, to which Robbie continued, "We've been recording all of your conversations with us when you talked about each other."

As soon as she heard this, Jade's head snapped up, "You recorded our conversations?"

Beck took note of her tone. She sounded angry and...scared? What was she so afraid of?

"Yeah and now we're gonna play it so that you both can listen to it." Cat smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N): This is the last chapter. I hope you guys like the ending. Fingers crossed. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. _

…

A million thoughts ran across Jade's head but was cut off when she heard the first conversation being played. It was her and Tori talking. It was the day after she went to Tori's house. She and Tori were at her locker while she was getting her books for the day. Jade remembered.

_"I'm sorry about yesterday." Tori said._

_"Whatever." Jade replied._

_"I think you should talk to Beck."_

_"And what? Get embarrassed? Have him walk away again? Yeah. That'll be fun."_

_"Jade, you know Beck isn't like that. He still cares about you."_

_"Yeah? How do you know?" Jade snapped back and then sighed, "Even if he does still care about me. He doesn't love me anymore. He broke up with me. He's moved on, Tori. You can see him being surrounded by girls everyday. Just.. I have to get to class."_

The next conversation was then played. This one was between Beck and Andre.

_"Do you think she'd even take me back though?" Beck asked._

_"We won't know for sure but you at least gotta try."_

_"I'm just worried that she won't though. I messed up bad, man. I should've just gone after her then she wouldn't have reached ten and we'd still be together. I mean, yeah, we were fighting a lot but I never wanted things to end."_

_"Why did you let it end then?"_

_"Because I thought.. I thought things would be better if we weren't together anymore. But I was wrong. I made a big mistake. I love her and nothing will change that. No amount of fighting will change that. I just want her back. She made me happy and she was different. Good different and she was mine."_

The conversation was cut and it played Jade's conversation with Cat and Tori this time.

_"Come on Jade. You have to talk about it. It's not good to keep it inside." Tori begged._

_"Fine." Jade replied._

_"I still love Beck. There. You got what you wanted."_

_"Jade!" Cat exclaimed._

_Jade sighed, "I love him and I miss him. I regret doing that to him, making him choose and I wish we'd have fought less. I guess I could've just stopped making things a problem for us. I really miss him and I hate being in the same room with him because I get so sick of seeing other girls throwing themselves at him and I don't have any power to throw them off of him. I hate not being able to be close to him. I hate seeing his shirts hanging in my closet because I know I can't wear them anymore. I hate not having someone to turn to. I hate being a wreck. I hate knowing that I did this and that he'll never be mine ever again. I hate that I still love him."_

_"Why do you hate that you still love him?" Cat asked._

_"Because I know he doesn't love me anymore, Cat."_

Before the conversation could go on any further, Jade spoke up.

"Please just stop."

Everyone turned to look at her. Her voice cracked when she spoke and she had her head down. She had her head down throughout the entire thing and now it looks as though she was crying.

Robbie stopped playing the conversations and just looked at Jade. No one has ever seen her like this. She looked defeated and just plain hurt.

"Uncuff me Tori." she said. Tori reluctantly uncuffed Jade and Beck. She felt bad for doing this to Jade. Maybe this was all a mistake.

Beck felt his heart sink. Did he hurt Jade even more because all the things that he said in the recorded conversations? He was glad that Jade still loved him and hearing all of the things she said in the recordings made him feel awful. How could he have done this to her? And now here she was, crying, a completely different Jade.

As soon as the handcuffs were off, Jade quickly stood up and was about to make a run when Beck caught her hand. She was surprised but she still struggled to get off Beck's grip. She was wiping her tears away while she struggled.

"Beck, let go!"

"No." Beck replied, pulling her closer. She didn't have any strength to pull away because her tears just kept coming.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"The same thing you want." Beck replied, pulling her closer until he was holding her by the waist. He pushed back her hair and wiped away her tears. He lifted up her chin and then looked into her eyes. He was waiting for so long to do this again. Beck wiped the last tear on Jade's face then leaned in for a kiss.

When their lips met, a warm feeling swept across their bodies. It was magical. It was right. It was pure love. It let them both know for sure that they both love each other. That they never stopped loving each other. Neither didn't want to break the kiss but Beck really wanted to say something to Jade.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I promise you, I will never again leave you. Never again. I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too, Beck." Jade smiled and kissed Beck again.

"Aww..." Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andre said at the same time.

"Are we done yet? I want cheese."

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed. Tori, Cat and Andre turned to look at the puppet.

"What? It looks like we're done here so let's eat." Rex said.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed and left the Black Box.

"You know I miss you scaring off other girls who try to flirt with me." Beck said to Jade as they were walking back to the school parking lot.

"Yeah? Well, you won't be missing it anymore. You are mine Beck Oliver." Jade smirked.

Beck kissed her cheek, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

…

_(A/N): I'll be writing more Bade fanfics. The next one might come sooner than you think. Watch out for 365 Days Gone Wrong. _


End file.
